


Double Date

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charades, Crack, Double Dating, Established Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles and Derek have a double date with Cora and Lydia, but a nice calm dinner turns into charades and shenanigans.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Double Date

The Jeep rumbled to a halt in front of the Hale house.

Lydia looked out the window at the large house, letting out a measured breath as she tried to steady her racing heartbeat.

“You alright?” Stiles asked, craning his head slightly to look at her face in the dim dusk light.

“Yeah,” Lydia replied unconvincingly.

She turned to look at Stiles.

He met her gaze, raising an eyebrow.

“You know how when you’re alone with someone, you get to be yourself, and then when you’re with other people, it’s like every part of you shuts down?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“When I’m with Cora, I can be myself,” Lydia admitted. “But as soon as I’m around anyone else… I don’t want to screw this us.”

“Hey,” Stiles said softly. “You’re not going to screw anything up. It’s as awkward for the rest of us as it is for you. Why do you think we’re having dinner at they’re house and not at a restaurant?”

“I don’t know,” Lydia replied.

“Because Derek and I both get anxious in public spaces and being at home means we’re in a space where we can all be ourselves without having to worry about having others around us or what they might think.”

Stiles sat back in his seat.

“Learning who you are and how to be yourself around others takes time,” he said. “It took me a long time too.”

Lydia bowed her head.

“Don’t think of this as a double date,” Stiles said encouragingly. “Don’t think of it as dinner with your girlfriend’s brother. Think of it as you and your girlfriend having dinner with two of your friends.”

“I don’t think Derek likes me,” Lydia replied.

“Derek loves you,” Stiles told her. “He just puts on the protective big brother act every now and then.”

Stiles glanced up as the front door opened and Cora stepped out onto the porch, a knitted cardigan wrapped around her to fight off the cool autumn breeze.

“I think they’re waiting for us,” Stiles said, switching off the engine and stepping out of the Jeep.

Lydia let out another breath and reached for her door.

“Hey,” Cora called out across the front yard, smiling as she looked at Lydia.

Stiles stepped around the car, helping Lydia across the leaf-littered front yard and up the stairs to the porch.

Cora held open her cardigan, wrapping it around Lydia like a blanket as she pulled her close and kissed her.

“I take it Derek’s inside,” Stiles said, stepping around the two of them.

“He’s in the kitchen,” Cora told him.

“Don’t stay out here too long,” Stiles called over his shoulder as he made his way inside.

He stepped through the open doorway of the dining room and through to the kitchen where Derek stood over the stove, dressed in his favourite grey Henley, black jeans and a dusty-blue apron.

“You know, I’m kind of disappointed that apron doesn’t say ‘Kiss the Cook’,” Stiles teased.

“Kiss my ass,” Derek replied snarkily.

A mischievous grin lit up Stiles’ face as he jokingly replied, “Gladly.”

Derek chuckled, holding out a hand.

Stiles stepped over to his side, taking Derek’s hand and letting him pull Stiles in close. He brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

Derek settled one hand on Stiles’ slender waist, the other in the curve of his back, drawing him into the warmth of his embrace.

Stiles weakened in Derek’s arms, melting into the kiss as his hands slid up Derek’s chest and looped around his neck, pulling him closer as the tips of his fingers toyed in the soft, raven black locks of Derek’s hair.

Derek broke away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Stiles’ as he tried to catch his breath.

Stiles gently bit his lip, savouring the lingering taste of Derek on his lips.

“Oh shit,” Derek hissed, moving Stiles aside—instinctively putting the young man behind him—as he reached for the stove and turned off the flame before the pan boiled over.

“Sorry,” Stiles whispered. “I didn’t mean to be that distracting.”

“You’re always distracting,” Derek said—not harshly, or teasingly; affectionately.

Stiles smiled softly, reaching up to cup Derek’s face and press a kiss to his cheek.

Dinner went by faster than they realised. They spent the time chatting about anything and everything as they ate.

Stiles watched as Lydia opened up more, slowly growing comfortable.

“It’s game night, right?” Stiles asked as he and Derek cleared away the dishes. “So, what are we going to play, charades or Pictionary?”

“Charades,” Cora said without hesitation. “I want to see Derek make a fool of himself.”

Derek poked his tongue out at his sister.

Cora returned the gesture.

“Okay,” Stiles said, stepping between the two of them. “How are we going to do this; guys versus girls, home team versus away team, free for all?”

Cora looked at Lydia, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. She turned back to Stiles.

“The two of us against the two of you,” she challenged.

“You’re on,” Derek called from the kitchen.

“Come on,” Cora said, taking Lydia’s hand and leading her into the lounge room.

Cora and Stiles moved the coffee table out of the way, clearing the space for the four of them to play. Cora sat down on one of the couches, wrapping her arm around Lydia’s shoulders and holding her against her side. She dug her phone out of her pocket, quickly looking up prompts.

Stiles sat down on the other couch.

By the time Derek had finished in the kitchen, Cora had compiled her list and sent half the prompts to Derek.

“Ladies first,” Derek said as he sat down next to Stiles.

“Age before beauty,” Cora countered.

Derek let out a measured breath. “Fine.” He turned to Stiles. “Do you want to go first or guess first?”

“I’ll guess,” Stiles said, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Okay,” Derek said, rising to his feet.

“There’s a list of prompts on your phone,” Cora told him. “Five prompts per round and you have five minutes to get through as many of them as you can; if you get all five, then it’s our turn. I’ll keep count of your points.”

She set the timer on her phone for five minutes.

“You ready?”

“Ready,” Stiles and Derek replied in unison.

“Okay, go.”

“Movie,” Stiles said, following Derek’s gestures. “Four words—first word.”

Derek pointed behind himself.

“Back?” Stiles said hesitantly. “ _Back to the Future_.”

“One point,” Cora counted.

“Another movie,” Stiles said. “Three words.”

Derek drew an S on his chest and then held his arms up above his head, miming flight.

“Superman,” Stiles surmised.

Derek gestured for more.

Stiles looked at him with a confused expression, trying to sort through the mess of thoughts in his head. His eyes flew open wide as realisation hit him.

“ _Man of Steel_ ,” Stiles answered.

“Two points,” Cora counted. “Three minutes.”

Derek looked down at his phone for his next prompt. He stood tall and pretended to sing.

“Song?”

Derek shook his head.

“Musical?” Stiles guessed.

Derek nodded, holding up three fingers.

“Three words—third word.”

Derek mimed putting on a crown.

“Crown, royalty, king,” Stiles guessed.

Derek nodded again.

“King,” Stiles repeated back to himself. “Second word…”

Derek got down on his hands and knees, screwing up his face as he pretended to roar.

Lydia and Cora burst into laughter.

“Lion,” Stiles surmised, biting into his lower lip as he tried to hide his smirk. “ _The Lion King_.”

“Three points,” Cora said, her voice strained as she tried to fight her laughter.

Derek pushed himself back onto his feet, glaring at his sister. “I hate you.”

“Come on,” Stiles said encouragingly. “Next one.”

Derek let out a sigh, miming opening a book.

“Book,” Stiles said. “Four words—first word.”

Derek mimed tossing something in the air and catching it.

“Throwing, tossing,” Stiles guessed. “Grabbing, catching.”

Derek pointed at him.

“Catching,” Stiles repeated.

Derek held his finger up as if telling Stiles to wait. He crouched down on the ground, miming lowering something over his face, punching his fist into the palm of his hand before holding up his hands in front of him.

“Catcher,” Stiles answered. “ _Catcher in the Rye._ ”

“Three points,” Cora announced.

“Four points,” Cora said. “One minute.”

“Last one,” Stiles said encouragingly. “Movie. Two words.”

Derek pretended to hold something—a sword or a sabre of some kind, swinging it about in front of him. He held out a hand, emphasising all of his movements.

All three of them on the couch burst into laughter.

“ _Star Wars_ ,” Stiles managed to get out among the fits of giggles.

“Five,” Cora rasped. “And with twenty seconds to spare.”

Derek glowered at her.

“You’re turn,” Derek said as he sat down next to Stiles, letting his boyfriend drape his legs over Derek’s lap.

“Oh, I think we’re good,” Cora teased.

Derek levelled her with a stern glare.

“Fine,” Cora said, gently untangling herself from Lydia. She looked down at the prompts on her phone.

“Five minutes,” Derek reminded her, setting a timer on his phone. “Starting, now.”

“Movie,” Lydia said. “One word.”

Cora pointed up at the ceiling.

Lydia frowned in confusion for a second, giggling as realisation hit her.

“ _Up_ ,” she answered.

“One point,” Derek said.

“Okay, next one—movie,” Lydia said. “Two words—first word.”

Cora squared up, throwing punches in the air.

“Punching, training,” Lydia rambled. “Fighting.”

Cora pointed at her.

“Fighting,” Lydia repeated. “ _Fight Club_.”

“Two points,” Derek announced.

“Okay, book,” Lydia said, following Cora’s gestures.

Cora held up her hand, pointing at her fingers.

“Ring,” Lydia guessed.

Cora nodded, pointing at all five fingers.

“Ring _s_ ,” Lydia corrected herself. “ _Lord of the Rings_.”

“Three points,” Derek said.

“Movie, one word,” Lydia said.

Cora held her hands above her head, running around in circles.

They all burst out in laughter as Cora tried to mime a shark.

“ _Jaws_ ,” Lydia answered among fits of laughter.

“Four points. One minute,” Derek warned.

“Last one,” Lydia said, trying to pull herself back together. “Book.”

Cora laid down on the floor, lifting her legs and moving them as if they were bound together—like a tail. Then, with a dramatic flourish, she split her legs and stood up, pretending to stagger and waver about as she stood.

A bright smile lit Lydia’s face.

“ _The Little Mermaid_ ,” she answered.

“Five points,” Derek said, the alarm chiming a second later.

“Wait,” Stiles said. “That’s a movie, not a book.”

“It was a book first,” Lydia told him.

Stiles’ brow furrowed in confusion. He looked at Derek for confirmation.

Derek nodded.

“Huh,” Stiles mused.

“We’re tied for points,” Derek told them.

“Oh, what a shame,” Stiles said dramatically, shuffling further down the couch and sprawling across Derek’s lap. “I seem incapable of getting up. I guess we’re just going to have to leave it as a tie.”

Derek bowed his head, biting into his lower lip as he tried to hide his amused smile.

Stiles looked across the room at Cora and Lydia, smiling as he winked. 

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
